Sister Sparrow
by penguin-vampire-lover
Summary: When the crew venture into the locker to rescue Jack they find someone else also. AWE
1. Chapter 1

Sister Sparrow

**Summary:** When the crew venture into the locker to rescue Jack they find someone else also. AWE

As the ship fell of the end of the world they all were hoping that the journey was worth saving Jack for.

The crew swam to shore and looked around but all they saw was desert all around, sand dune after sand dune never ending.

"This is a god forsaken place" Gibbs commented in is usual gruff voice.

"I don't see Jack anywhere and now were stuck here. This is your fault." Will spoke and pointed to Barbossa as if he was the devil himself.

Tia Dalma stood there stroking a crab and watching the horizon with a mystical smile as if she knew something.

" Witty Jack is close da' you thik'"

As if summoned the Black Pearl appeared being carried by millions of crabs till it reached the. Everyone watched it sail by and saw Jack standing at the helm, proud and strong as if he owned the place of Davy Jones' locker.

Jack sailed back to shore to greet his crew and give punishment for the lack of work on the ship. After he worked out he was in Davy Jones locker he looked over the crew and said

"Well lets get on my ship and get out of here."

Barbossa had to have his say and point out it was his ship but as he finished everyone got a look of shock on their face as a voice put in.

" Actually the Black Pearl is MY ship!"

And from behind Jack everyone could see a female version of Jack only older.

Jack cringed with a face full of pain and stated

" I must still be hallucinating."

However Tia Dalma slowly walked forward till she was in front of the woman and spoke.

"I was hopin' to find ya in her' Jazmeen"

"Well, what can I say, I'm Jazmeen Sparrow. Do you think you could kill me that easily."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone looked confused at the women when the name was mentioned except Tia who smiled and Barbossa who had a smug face. Gibbs just stood there smiling at her.

"You have a SISTER?"

After that exclamation from Will everyone stared at Jack with accused looks in there eyes that they were never told the story.

" Well, Jackie boy here did have to watch me die, might not have made for dinner conversation. So, I will tell you how I, the great Jazmeen Sparrow died and ended up in the locker.

You see when Jack said Cutler Becket was after Captain Sparrow, he meant the female one and more pretty if I do say so myself" Winking at the guys, "So while Jack floated on debris I was still on the deck and was sunk with the ship will it was on fire. The last thing I saw was Jack staring at me with tears in his eyes then black…

Next thing I know squid face is asking me ,do you fear death, I told he straight off that he should look in a mirror and ask himself cuz' he can cause you too pee your pants.

Obliviously he was not very happy with that comment but it did get laughs from the crew. Next thing I knew I was done here in this wasteland with only myself to talk to and Larry" while saying this I pointed to empty air next to me.

Everyone had a look of pity on their face when Larry was mentioned.

Will spoke up " you do know that he's not real, right?"

I looked at them with a look of confusion and turned to Larry " they think your not real mate, how simple minded of them"

Tia Dalma just looked at me with laughter in her eyes and said

"I do luv' ya jokes Jazmeen"

Everyone looked confused till Jack pointed out that I was just messing with them making them think I'm crazy. I just shot them a mischievous look and whistled innocently.

" Now that that's sorted out, why don't we go on to my boat… SHIP, and get out of this damn locker, I been in here nearly 15 years. It gets lonely. Of course that was just when muttonhead over there arrived and started rantin' and ravin' 'bout shit I don't know."

While pointing to Jack who proved himself a fool by talking into his hair as something was listening to him. Of course it didn't help when I joined in the conversation and now we looked like a couple of fools.

Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind as I stared intently at Jacks beads that hung from his bandana.

" You didn't say the pirate lords were meetin' did ya' Hector?"

"Aye, that I did lass, thinking of taking your place back?"

"Na, Jack can stay lord, I'll just instruct him what to do, cuz' I don't think they'll listen to the buffoon when he starts ranting 'bout cuttlefish. I blame ya' Tia, ya' the one that started the obsession by givin' him that collection and the live pet one. I don't wanna' think 'bout how Casey the cuttlefish ended."

All noise stopped as Jack stared at me with the look of childish sadness.

"ya' the one that killed him Jazzy' by cookin' him for dinner."

"Jack it was Casey for dinner or ya' and don't say I won't have eaten ya' cuz' I like the cannibal island they made me Queen, it fitted with me crown from pa."

Will just looked at her with an unreadable express on his face and mumbled something with the words sparrows, god and just alike. Everyone got the feeling to ignore him as he was always mad at Jack for something nowadays.

"Erm, ya' won't remember da' as how he was, he changed after ya' death, but we'll talk 'bout that later."

After Jack finished talking we all set of to the black pearl to travel back to the land of the living.


End file.
